America's States
by Hope-sama
Summary: Americas states love there father alfred alot, but when alfred starts dating the kids will do anything to keep there father with them and protect him from geting hert. There is a little Romance. AMERICA/OC's America's States. AmericaX?
1. States Call

America's States

* * *

Everybody on Fan Fiction . I am Hope-sama and I need you the fans of **Axis Powers Hetalia** to Help me. I accepted a story challenge called 50 vs. 1 AKA The State Challenge by Inubuddy13 and I need Help. You the fan of **AXIS POWERS HETALIA** get to chose who their victim is. It will help me out a lot. Plz Review and post who you want the victim to be. This Story will be long trust me. Just help me chose the victim. Thank you for listening.

* * *

Hope-sama


	2. Prologue

America's States

~Prologue~

Getting to Alfred F. Jones seemed nearly impossible to any potential suitor. Most suitors for the loud childish country were shot down by England. And least to say Mother England took a page from his ever loving brothers (Mostly Scotland and Ireland) and threatens anyone who had ill intent towards his baby brother. France and Canada Knew a different reason as to why no one could touch the man; their reason was the **Fifty** pairs of eyes that shined with mischief when they saw another country try to woe their beloved father. Anyone who dared set foot on their soil, who dared to make an advance at Alfred, set gear into motion, mind gathered. Plans were formed, and mischief heightened to a new level.

What will happen when he starts to date again? Well I can tell you this it's not going to be pretty. The states will do anything to keep their father happy and safe even ruin his love life. What will Alfred do?

Hay everyone if you read my request on helping me with my story here is a little more info. You can still choose the victim. You can choose Alfred's boyfriend or girlfriend. Plz help I need your help. Thank you.


	3. CH1 Southern States

America's States

I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia, or the U.S.A., but I do own the OC's. Texas is my home.

Texas – Female – Paloma Benite Jones

Alabama – Female – Alexis Brook Jones

New Mexico – Male – Amelio Elian Jones

Oklahoma – Female – Abilene Madison Jones

Arkansas – Male – Beaumont Cesar Jones

Louisiana – Male – Cayenne Frasier Jones

The other states will come out in other chapters.

Alfred: I Have Kids?!!! Wait I thought Texas is my glasses?

April: No you don't have kids Al, but in this story you do. Texas is your Daughter in this story too.

Arthur: What the hell Alfred was** PREGNANT**?!!! *Faints*

April and Alfred: IGGY!!!!

Alfred: Wait I was **PREGNANT**?!!! *Faints*

April: AL!!!! Texas help me out with your dad here.

Paloma: *Gets a Shotgun and shots in the air a couple of times*

Al and Iggy: Holy shit run!!! *Grabs April and runs off*

Texas, Alabama, New Mexico, Oklahoma, Arkansas, and Louisiana: April owns nothing except the story and the OC's. Role the film!!!

Chapter 1- Southern States –

"Paloma I got to go. I will be back in three days", Alfred shouted to Paloma from his room.

"Daddy were exactly are you going", Paloma/Texas asked as she walked to her father's room in there mansion home.(He better not be going to where I think he's going) Paloma thought.

"Paloma I told you earlier that I'm going to the World Conference ", Alfred said to Paloma who was now standing in the door frame of his room.

"Dad why can't the other states and I come", Paloma asked. (God if something happens to dad I'm calling the other states and were going to that meeting) Paloma thought.

"Paloma you know that you and your brothers and sisters can't come to the World Conference because it will get crowded in the conference room. (God she's really cares maybe it will be ok. No No)Alfred thought. I'm going to be late for my flight bye", Alfred said as he kissed his daughter on the forehead. He ran out of the house before anything could happen to him.

"Paloma, Cayenne and Beaumont are fighting again", cried Alexis/Alabama from the living room.

"Ok I'm coming sis", Paloma shouted. Paloma started to go down stairs.

~ Down stairs~

"Dad is too", yelled Cayenne/Louisiana yelled.

"Dad is not", screamed Beaumont/Arkansas.

"What the hell's going on in here", Abilene/Oklahoma Shouted as she walked into the living room(the living room looked like two normal kitchens on steroids).

"Cayenne thinks dad isn't going to the World Conference", Amelio/New Mexico said before his pissed off brothers could blow a gasket.

"Dad's not going to the World Conference, He's going to see his **boyfriend**", Cayenne cried.

"WHAT", Paloma Screamed as she walked in the living room.

"What", Abilene questioned.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP GOD DO YOU TWO IDITOS FOR BROTHERS HAVE ANY PROFE OF THIS" Alexis yelled to get the event under control. The room went quite for one minute until Cayenne and Beaumont broke the silence.

"No", they said in sync.

"Well we just have to find out", Alexis suggested evilly.

"I agree with lexie because both of you could be right and both of you could be wrong", Paloma said to her brothers and sisters that were in the living room.

"Well it looks like we have to spy on the **Nations** especially our **Dad**", they said together.

"Should we tell the others, Alexis", Amelio questioned.

"No, let them find out on their own right now it's up to us to save our family", Alexis said protectively.

"Well tell them if they haven't found out if we need help in our plan to save **Dad**", Alexis said protectively again.

"What plan", her brothers and sisters asked in sync that are in the living room.

_Cliffhanger yes you have to read other chapter to find out._

April: Ashley did you like it and Have you meet Ivan?

Ashley: yes I did like it and I have not meet Ivan. Who is Ivan?

Alfred: Ivan is Russia the communist basted.

Ivan: You called April. Kolkolkolkolkol

Arthur: Holy shit where did you come from?

Ivan: Russia. Become one with Mother Russia!!

April: Ivan is Russia yes but he's ok. Ashley kol originated from the Japanese word bell and means death so technically it means death bell. Right Ivan.

Ivan: Yes April.

Alfred and Arthur: Run for your lives if you want to live.

April and Ashley: Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol

Ivan:

Alfred and Arthur: *Faints*

Ashley: Ivan is asome. Ivan I will become one with Mother Russia.

April: Don't look at me I love Alfred.

Ivan: Ok Ashley you are now a Braginski.

Ashley: Yes Kolkolkolkolkol

April: Ok. Plz comment or I will send Ivan and Ashley after you.

Ivan and Ashley: Kolkolkolkolkolkol


End file.
